cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl
'The Girl '''is the fifth episode of the first season of [[Club Penguin Shutdown|''Club Penguin Shutdown]]. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is the Girl. the Episode opens up with the aftermath of the Bloodbath between The Cove Crew and the RPF. All the penguins are dead with blood staining the snow. A camper member is slowly dragging himself across the snow, his whole Lower half is missing shown with a Pair of feet nearby, suddenly the black puffle emerges from a nearby bush, the Camper member widens his eyes as the black puffle jumps in the air and Crushes his skull, Killing him. The puffle then notices Lil Jeffy's feces and sniffs it, the Puffle then looks at the pathway and hops off screen into the plaza as the screen cuts shortly the screen shows the inside of the darkened pizza parlor with the light focusing in the middle with Lil_Jeffy tied to a chair, he slowly opens his eyes and struggles slightly in the tied up chair. the Girl then emerges from the shadows stating on how Lil_Jeffy doesn't know who she is, but she knows who he is. she then further states on how Lil_Jeffy got her brother killed by the Tuba Gang and then states that she's going to kill Him. the Girl pulls out a can of gasoline and then splashes it on Lil_Jeffy, making a gasoline puddle around the chair. The girl then pours a trail of gasoline into the shadows, connecting it with the puddle. the Girl further goes on saying on how everyone else thinks Lil_Jeffy is someone much bigger then he truly is, saying that the gangs fear him, the Girl then reveals her plan on her killing Lil_Jeffy will not only avenge her brother but then create a Bigger reputation for herself on killing Lil_Jeffy. The Girl proceeds to illuminate a torch, lighting a small area of the pizza parlor, unaware that The Cannibal is standing right behind her. Lil_Jeffy shakes in fear upon seeing the Cannibal, the girl walks over to Lil_Jeffy thinking he's afraid of her, the girl lights the gasoline trail and walks over to Lil_Jeffy again, stating on how this is the last day he'll bring anymore penguin anymore pain for her brother, as the fire burns the gasoline trail dangerously close to Lil_Jeffy, the Cannibal comes into view and pushes the girl into the Gasoline puddle, knocking Lil_Jeffy's chair out of the way, the Girl shrieks and tries to get up, but the Fire ignites the puddle, burning the girl, the Gasoline can rolls to the oven, lighting another trail, as the Cannibal drags Lil_Jeffy's chair towards the oven, it ignites and starts to burn, the Girl screams and crawls towards jeffy, her body still on fire screaming: "LIL_JEFFY! YOU'VE DOWN THIS! I'LL KILL YO-'' but is Cut off as her Left flipper falls off. The Parlor then explodes Knocking the Cannibal and Lil_Jeffy out of the parlor, Lil_Jeffy is loosened from his chair and falls into the underground Pool area. the Cannibal just lies down motionless ( though it is revealed he survived in episode 12 ) the screen fades out of view at that point. the Screen slowly comes back as Town center comes into view, the Clothes Shop with a sign saying GIRLS"' with a Bouncer guarding the entrance. the screen moves inside the clothes shop with a couple of female penguins dancing as male penguins watch, the screen zooms into the curtain with the Tuba Gang Leader sitting down with the girl penguin with bow. Girl Penguin with Bow proceeds to ''blow his Tuba much to the Tuba Gang Leader's joy, the Curtain opens suddenly and a Husky voice says "look at ya, Pathetic'' the Tuba gang leader walks out with the Entire Purple Republic standing in the building, the Leader then angrily asks the Tuba Gang Leader why '' He is showing his Face around here '' the Tuba Leader replies saying to the Purple republic leader that he doesn't get to talk to him like that and then says his famous quote, Do you know who i am? the Purple Republic leader laughs and says that he's nothing and how he lost his entire crew to a single penguin much to the Purple republics laughter and joy, the Tuba gang leader shouts that he doesn't know anything but is cut off as the purple leader slaps him, Saying Oh wait, wasn't slapping your thing? well i see why you like it so much the Purple leader proceeds to slap him again, but the Tuba gang leader turns quickly around and holds the Purple republic leader in a headlock, Choking him slowly and painfully. the Tuba gang leader then states that in the past few months club penguin shut down that the gangs found a balance and had control, but says that Lil_Jeffy changed everything and stole the mushroom bags that was gonna keep the ''Big Boys" off everyone's backs. the Tuba gang then realizes the Purple republic leader has died from suffocation and Drops his body on the floor. Hiring the Purple republic as his new crew, thus Concluding the episode. Characters * Lil Jeffy *Pigtailed Girl Penguin * The Cannibal * Tuba Gang Leader * Purple Republic (debut) *The Cove Crew (corpses) *RPF (Corpses) Locations * Town Center * Clothes Shop * Plaza * Pizza Parlor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes